elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Vaermina
„Do VAERNIMY, Tkaczki Panoplii.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Vaermina lub VaernimaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, znana też jako Vaernima DarującaGra przy kolacji, Tkaczka Snów16 Akordów Obłędu, tom IX, Sen Tysiąca Śniących, Objawienie Niekończącej Euforii, Latarnia Zagubionych Dusz, Błogość Silnych Dusz, Szaleństwo Słabych DuszDream of a Thousand Dreamers – daedryczny książę i bogini korupcjiDialog z NPC z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, torturO Otchłani – Morian Zenas, inspiracji i natchnienia, snów i koszmarów oraz złowieszczych omenówKsięga Daedr. Daruje swym kultystom wielką wiedzę alchemiczną oraz poprzez jeden z eliksirów, Letargu Vaernimy, moc wyśnionego kroku, pozwalająca pokonywać czas i przestrzeń we wspomnieniach innych osóbWyśniony Krok. Posiada też sekret lekarstwa na wampiryzm, po który sam Molag Bal, ojciec wampirów musi u niej się ubiegaćZadanie „A Cure for Vampirism''tłumaczenie''” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Jej wyznawcy często romantyzują grzechy dokonywane przez jej czempionów, oraz zwykle przez wzgląd na swe brzydzące ludzi zachowania są mocno ostracyzowani przez społeczeństwo. Vaernima, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada została stworzona przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Vaernima razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydowała nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachowała całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stała się DaedrothemMonomit. Jej dniem przyzywania jest Festiwal Kupców, 10-ego Pełni Słońca. Wygląd Vaernima przybiera najczęściej postać starej wiedźmy, prawie że łysej gdyby mnie pasmo włosów spięte w kok wyrastające ze szczytu ciemieni. Nosi ciemną suknię z mdłą fioletową podszewką, dzierżąc długą drewnianą i nieregularną różdżkę. Wokół niej orbituje kula magicznej energii w kolorze indygo. Innym razem przybiera postać zwykłej kobiety z włosami spiętymi w trzy koki, wciąż dzierżącą swą różdżkęThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Na posągach i reliefach czasem występującymi motywami są dwa towarzyszące jej węże, rogata czaszka, brak ust jej postaciThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim lub noszona przez nią gadzia maskaThe Elder Scrolls Online. Płaszczyzna Bagnisko, płaszczyzna Otchłani należąca do VaerminyWrota Otchłani – Seif-ij Hidja, to najczęściej odwiedzany przez śmiertelników świat Daedr, jest to bowiem miejsce, do którego każdej nocy wędrują umysły śmiertelników i gdzie rozgrywają się ich senne maryDialog z Vaerminą z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Co jakiś czas blask błyskawicy zmienia scenerie dla każdego ze śmiertelnych aktorów tego daedrycznego teatru cieni. Częstym widokiem są przeróżne koszmary, upiorne lasy, tonące w burzy okręty, zalane mrokiem zamki, przerażające bestie, bezkresne bagna czy też trumny z pochowanymi w nich żywcem duchami śmiertelników. Dla poetów, bardów czy innych sztukmistrzy oniryczne scenerie i związany z nimi horror, jest niewyczerpalnym źródłem inspiracji, Vaermina osobiście piastując nad snami swych natchnionych podopiecznych zsyła im przez nie wielkość i sławę. Ci którym udaje się przebyć bezpiecznie jej świat mają do dyspozycji zdolność swobodnej podróży po czasie i przestrzeni, ale tylko tak długo jak pozostają we śnieOdręczna notatka – Arkved. Daedryczne artefakty Czaszka Spaczenia Żywiąca się emocjami i snami śmiertelnikówDialog z Erandurem z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Czaszka Spaczenia to artefakt o mocy przywoływania eterycznej kopii ofiary, która rzuca się na swój oryginał. Wedle dość mało prawdopodobnej historii, dawno temu mistrzyni gildii złodziei użyła Czaszki na swym wrogu, a gdy duplikant wykończył oryginał, zręcznie wykradł czaszkę z rąk właścicielki, tworząc jej kopię. Po tym jak kopia mistrzyni ją zabiła, dwa upiory wspólnie rządziły gildią przez wiele lat. Między 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przywołał Vaernimę, a ta poleciła mu zabić niewinnego licza, jako że jego niewinność raziła księcia korupcji. Po wykonaniu tego zadania Bohater otrzymał Czaszkę SpaczeniaZadanie „Vaernima's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 433, mag o imieniu Arkved skradł podczas snu Kulę Vaerminy, sam książę snów poprosił więc Bohatera Kvatch, by ten udał się do wieży maga, i zwrócił Kulę jej prawowitemu właścicielowi. Po wykonaniu tej misji Bohater otrzymał, od Vaerminy, Czaszkę SpaczeniaZadanie „Vaermina” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201, kapłan Mary o imieniu Erandur poprosił Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię o pomoc w zniszczeniu Czaszki Spaczenia, która powodowała koszmary wśród mieszkańców Gwiazdy Zarannej, stało się to dlatego, iż kapłani Vaerminy popadając w sen razem z atakującym ich plemieniem orków, w ramach obrony Czaszki, nie dopilnowali jej apetytu na sny, tym samym zsyłając jej klątwę na okoliczne miasto. W toku wydarzeń Vaermina szeptała Dovahkiinowi do ucha by zabił Erandura, który był jej kapłanem tylko zdradził swych współziomków, opuszczając ich w nieszczęściu, by ten zabił kapłana, usuwając niebezpieczeństwo zdrady z jego strony i chroniąc czaszkę, za dokonanie czego mógł on sobie ją przywłaszczyć. Nieznanym jest czy Bohater pozwolił na zniszczenie relikwii, czy może wziął ją dla siebieZadanie „Koszmar na jawie” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Kula Vaerminy Osobiste narzędzie księcia, Kula Vaerminy pozwala na łatwą nawigację w snach, a przez to umieszczenie swego umysłu w jej płaszczyźnie na zawsze, bez ograniczenia wynikającego z cyklu jawy i snu, stając się władcą czasu i przestrzeniZadanie „Vaermina” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Posiadający Kulę nie dzieli losu zmarłych wyznawców księcia korupcji, mogąc opuścić tę płaszczyznę tylko podług własnej woli, bez możliwości wpływu ani Vaerminy ani kogokolwiek działającego na użytkownika Kuli z zewnątrzZadanie „Vaermina” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Z drugiej strony śniący będący w posiadaniu Kuli nie jest w stanie być zbudzonym przez kogokolwiek z realnego świata i każdy może wykraść mu Kulę, skazując go na uwięzienie w świecie koszmarów, tak jak zwykli zmarli kultyści księciaZadanie „Vaermina” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 3E 433, zuchwały mag o imieniu Arkved skradł podczas snu Kulę Vaerminy, sam książę inspiracji poprosił więc Bohatera Kvatch, by ten udał się do wieży maga, i zwrócił jej ową skradzioną Kulę. Bohater wykonał swoją misję, na wieczność więżąc zbyt ambitnego czarodzieja w płaszczyźnie VaerminyZadanie „Vaermina” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Galeria Kaplica Vaerminy (Oblivion).JPG|Kaplica Vaerminy z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Bagnisko (Online).jpg|Bagnisko z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Godrun's Dream (Online).jpg|Sen Godruna z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Vaermina's emblem (Online).png|Herb Vaerminy ze sztandaru z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Posąg Vaernimy (Online).jpg|Posąg Vaerminy z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Zobacz też * Vaermina (Skyrim) * Vaermina (Oblivion) * Vaermina (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Vaermina en:Vaermina es:Vaermina fr:Vaermina it:Vaermina pt:Vaermina ru:Вермина Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta